Wake Up
by Wise Ravenclaw
Summary: Based on a cool theory. Info about theory in chapter 1. Hiro is in a coma, after the incident at the SFIT Showcase. Day after day, his friends and family visit him hoping he will wake up.
1. About The Theory

**Sorry. Not an official chapter. This is based off a theory. This chapter is about the theory**

Research found for it: according to research, it is possible to dream/hear people when in a coma

The theory states the following

Big hero 6 took place from Hiro's point of view. On the night of the explosion, Tadashi ran into the showcase hall to try to rescue Professor Callaghan. He successfully rescued the Professor and they both made it out of the showcase hall in time. Hiro had ran after Tadashi, but the explosion blasted him back. He needed to be rushed to the hospital, where he later slipped into a coma. Everything in the movie after the explosion is in Hiro's mind. The crime fighting and superpowers were in his imagination/dreams. The moments of him and his friends were him hearing his friends talking to him when they visit him. Baymax showing Hiro videos of Tadashi's tests were actually Hiro hearing Tadashi talking to him. "I'm not giving up on you" (33rd test) was Tadashi talking to his comatose brother saying that he knew Hiro would eventually wake up even if in a coma for 33 days so far.

**Thoughts?**


	2. The Incident

**Author's Note: Thank you so much, guys. Wake Up hasn't even been up for a day yet, and I've already gotten 5 follows, 5 favorites, and over 6 reviews for it. I'm usually very busy, but today I have some free time, so here's another chapter.**

Wake Up

Chapter 1: The Incident

_Hiro's POV:_

"Callaghan's in there. Someone has to help." my older brother, Tadashi said before running into the SFIT Showcase Hall. His hat flew off. I keep a hold of it so I will have something to remember him by if he doesn't make it. I hold the hat for a few minutes. My heart is racing. I don't know what to do.

_Tadashi's POV:_

"Callaghan's in there. Someone has to help." I tell my younger brother. I don't think I'll come back, but somebody has to help Professor Callaghan, and it looks like it's going to be me who helps. I run into the building. My hat flew off of my head. I don't go after it because Callaghan needs help. I make it into the building.

"Professor Callaghan?" I scream as loud as I can, hoping he can hear me. "Are you here?" No response. I keep running further into the building looking for him. "Professor Callaghan?" I see him. He looked like he was unconscious. I ran to him. He was unconscious, but luckily there was a pulse. I pick him up and carry him out of the building. We make it out the back. I try to find someone with medical experience or Baymax or Hiro.

_Hiro's POV:_

I don't know what to do. I don't see Tadashi. I decide to run in to find him. I take my first step, and then there is an explosion. Everything goes black.

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the appreciation. I plan on writing more. I know this chapter is short. Sorry about that. Please feel free to keep reading, reviewing, and following. Feel free to PM me. I don't bite.**


	3. Finding Out

**Author's Note: I'm so happy I have free time today. 2 chapters done in 1 day. I feel great. Anyway, here is more of it. I am so sorry if at any time, there is anything inaccurate about Hiro's (or anybody's) medical state. I plan to be an artist, not a doctor. This is a long chapter and probably very emotional.**

Chapter 2: Finding out

_Tadashi's POV:_

I am so relieved that I made it out of the building with Professor Callaghan, who is still unconscious. I don't see anybody with medical experience, so I decide to take Callaghan to Baymax. I make my way to the science lab. "Ow" I say partially just to activate Baymax, but also because my muscles hurt from carrying Professor Callaghan all the way here.

His little case opened up and Baymax inflated. "I am Baymax, your personal healthcare assistant…" he started before I cut him off.

"Baymax. Callaghan's hurt. Can you scan and treat him?"

"Sure thing, Tadashi." he said before scanning Professor Callaghan. "Scan complete." It appears that Robert Callaghan has no permanent injuries, but he is unconscious and his lungs have high levels of smoke. I recommend getting him to a hospital as soon as possible."

"Okay, Baymax." I say before taking out my phone. I call 9-1-1. (Note: "-"s are what the person on the other side of the phone said.) "Hello? - There is someone in need of medical assistance. - His name is Professor Robert Callaghan. He was inside the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology's Showcase Hall and it was on fire. I went in to try to find him and I found him unconscious. I was able to rescue him, but the building exploded. We were far away enough to not have damage. - You'll be here soon? That's great. He will be with my robotics project, Baymax. Baymax is big, white, huggable, full of medical knowledge, and about the size of a really tall person. Thanks again." I said before hanging up.

"Baymax, please stay with Professor Callaghan until the paramedics arrive. I need to find Hiro. If he wakes up, please give him this note." I said as I finished quickly writing a note explain to him what happened. Then I ran back to the showcase hall, or the remains of it.

"Hiro?" I call out. "Hiro?" I say again. There is a huge crowd near the hall. I make my way through the crowd to see what happened. I can't believe it. There is a huge crowd gathered around an unconscious boy, about 14 years old. He was too familiar for comfort. My younger brother, Hiro Hamada is unconscious and might not even be alive. Paramedics are trying to get him conscious again.

"There's no pulse." One medic says to another. Those three words drained all the life out of me. They pull out some defibrillators. "Clear." the first medic says before using the defibrillators on my brother. "There is a heartbeat." The medic says after a few tries. I let out a small sigh of relief.

"Excuse me? What happened?" I say asking the paramedic.  
"This boy sustained injuries from trying to run into the building. He was unconscious. We nearly lost him. We need to get him to the hospital immediately. Do you happen to know a way to contact any of his family?" She says.

"He's my brother." I say.

They allowed me to ride in the hospital with him. I had quickly called/texted Aunt Cass, Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi, and Fred. I also contacted Baymax. By the time we arrived, Baymax was already there with Callaghan. I sat in that waiting room for what felt like forever waiting to hear anything about Hiro or Callaghan.

"Tadashi Hamada?" a nurse asks. I go over to her. "Yes?" I ask "Were you the one who had called about Robert Callaghan?" I nod my head. "Luckily, he didn't sustain too much damage. He should be awake soon." I go back to waiting in the waiting room. After a few more minutes, Aunt Cass, Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred arrived.

"Tadashi! Are you hurt?" Aunt Cass said before she hugged me.

"I'm fine, Aunt Cass. But Hiro might not be." It looked like her heart had shattered into a million pieces. "He had no pulse for a few minutes at the showcase hall" We all wait and wait.

-About 1 hour later-

"How long will it be until we find out anything?" Fred asks "I'm so bored." He continues…

"Do you guys want to play cards? It might kill time and keep our minds off of what happened." Honey Lemon suggests. We all nodded our heads. "What game?" She asks. There were so many suggestions such as Black Jack (from Gogo), Go Fish (from Honey Lemon), and crazy 8's (Aunt Cass), but we eventually agreed on playing BS.

-Another half hour later-

"uh…ummm….Two queens." Honey Lemon had said before putting down two cards.

"BS, Honey Lemon." Gogo had said. Honey Lemon just silently took the whole pile and started sorting her huge hand of cards. "Four kings" Gogo had said before putting down her cards. We all looked at Gogo and knew she wasn't lying.

"Three aces" Wasabi said as he put down his cards. "Popcorn" Gogo said. "I put down 5 cards." she continued. Wasabi then put aside his three aces and counted her cards. "How did you do that?" he asked. "I'm just good at cards." she said before continuing to chew her gum. We continued our game.

-Another hour later-

"Tadashi Hamada?" a nurse asked. I went over "Robert Callaghan is now awake. We would like to keep him overnight to make sure everything's alright, but you and your friends are free to visit him if you want." I nod my head.

My friend's and I start to walk to Callaghan's room. Aunt Cass decided to stay behind just in case there is an update about Hiro.

_Hiro's POV:_

Everything is black. I can't believe Tadashi is gone. Why did it have to happen?

_Callaghan's POV:_

**_Beep…Beep…Beep….._**I hear. It's the sound of an EKG. A few people enter the room. Students of mine.

"Hey Professor." They all say. "Are you okay?" Honey Lemon asked. I nodded my head slightly.

"We were afraid we lost you in the showcase hall. If I hadn't run in there, I don't know what would've happened to you…" Tadashi had started

"Tadashi. You ran in to try to save me?" I asked. He nodded his head "I can't thank you enough. I owe you my life." I say "Did you get hurt?"

"I don't think so." Tadashi said.

We chatted and played cards for a couple hours until a nurse said that I needed rest and ushered Tadashi, Honey Lemon, Fred, Gogo and Wasabi out of the room.

_Aunt Cass's POV:_

I took a donut out of my bag and started eating it. Stress eating, but it is so good. Still no update about Hiro. Tadashi and his friends returned to the waiting room. "Still nothing about Hiro." I said. They were disappointed about that. We all sat and waited.

-3 more hours later-

"I have to still run the café tomorrow. I think I'm going to go home. Call me if you get an update about Hiro." I say to Tadashi and his friends. They all said goodnight and I drove home

-2 more hours-

_Tadashi's POV:_

"Tadashi Hamada?" The same nurse asked again. My friends and I all ran over to the nurse's station to see what she was going to say…

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger. Sorry, but not entirely. I'll try to update ASAP.**


	4. The First Day

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for the positivity. I'm so happy that this is the 3****rd****thing of mine getting an update today. Text messages will be written in italics**

**Chapter 3: The First Day**

**Tadashi's POV:**

"Tadashi Hamada?" The same nurse asked again. My friends and I all ran over to the nurse's station to see what she was going to say. I could tell just by looking in her eyes that it bad news.

"I'm sorry. We did everything we could, but Hiro Hamada has slipped into a coma." I can't hold back my tears anymore. "You are all still free to visit him if you want." The nurse says. We decide to go into his room to see him. He looks so peaceful. I don't want to disturb him, yet at the same time, I just want to shake him until he wakes up. Or maybe someone should shake me until I wake up from this bad dream. It feels too awful to be real, yet it is. If it were a dream, my heart wouldn't be as broken as it is. Aunt Cass and I had visited him first. We had just watched him in his peaceful rest for a few hours. We were both hoping that he would wake up, even though we both knew that he wouldn't. It's now 9:30 AM and Aunt Cass had to go run the café.

I didn't want to leave his side. Gogo and Honey Lemon came in next.

Honey Lemon tried to have a normal conversation and pretend that it was normal but she eventually started crying. The incident even took a toll on Gogo. If she was fine, she would've told Honey Lemon to woman up, but she didn't. Gogo had told me that he'll wake up eventually. They had some classes to go to. Luckily Aunt Cass had called SFIT to tell them about what happened and I got excused from all of my classes today. My friends offered to take notes for me and fill me in on homework.

It's now 1:30. Fred has no classes (due to being a mascot) and Wasabi had all of his classes in the morning. Wasabi had brought notes from my morning classes for me and the homework. We tried to act like things were normal but we couldn't. It hurt too much. At about 3:00, they went home. I was alone. Well, not entirely because Hiro was there, but it didn't feel the same.

I tried talking to Hiro.

"Hiro? Can you hear me?" I asked him. "This is the first day you're in a coma. I hope you wake up soon."

At about 6:00, my friends started blowing my phone up with a group chat.

(Fred)_Hey guys. Anybody up for a trip to the arcade?_

(Wasabi) _Sure_

(Honey Lemon) _I'd love to_

(Gogo) _Better than doing nothing_

(Tadashi) _Sorry, but I'll pass for tonight._

(Wasabi) _What?_

(Gogo) _You sure?_

(Fred) _C'mon, man._

(Honey Lemon) _This isn't like you, Tadashi._

(Tadashi) _I SAID NO! PLEASE, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! :(_

I put my phone away and on mute. I can't leave his side.

**Gogo's POV:**

(Tadashi) _I SAID NO! PLEASE, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! :(_

I can't believe that Tadashi had an outburst like that. Nobody had sent any more messages for like 5 minutes. I had to try to keep the conversation going.

(Gogo) _Woman up, Tadashi_

(Wasabi) _Gogo? Was that really necessary?_

(Gogo) _What? We were all thinking it? I just said it_

(Fred) _She isn't wrong_

**Honey Lemon's POV:**

I hope Tadashi is alright. He must be really tense. I decide to call him. After 2 rings, it went to voicemail. He must be really mad. He probably needs time to cool off.

**Wasabi's POV:**

I make another group chat. One with just me, Gogo, Fred, and Honey Lemon.

(Wasabi) _Hey guys. Do you think Tadashi is alright?_

(Honey Lemon) _He just needs time to cool off_

(Gogo) _He needs to woman up_

(Fred) _Not true, Gogo._

(Wasabi) _I think I'm gonna go work on my project_

I put my phone away and go to school.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
